A Knight's Tale
by kenzieee4
Summary: A little side story about the knights of the round table. Mainly Sir Galahad Silver and Sir Percival Blaze Lots of Silvaze! Told from both of the Knights' points of view. Important: On hiatus until further notice.
1. Sir Percival: Entry 1

**Percival:**

_There we were, Sir Lamorak and I. We were fighting some bandits who had recently escaped jail. Lamorak didn't notice something. A bandit came up behind me and stabbed me in the stomach. By the time he had fought off all the bandits, he must of thought it was too late. He left me there to die._

_I felt myself slipping. It was welcome. I felt as if I were floating. Literally. I opened my eyes a bit, then all the way. I was floating! My body was not touching the ground! I searched for the cause. I saw Lancelot's son holding me up in the air somehow._

"Galahad…."_ I murmured, then I slipped into unconsciousness once more._


	2. Sir Galahad: Entry 1

**Galahad:**

_I was walking along one of the kingdom's make-shift dirt roads. It didn't look as if many people used it. I saw a body on the road. I ran up and saw it was Sir Percival, one of my dad's friends, and a fellow knight of the round table. She didn't look well. She had a sword through her stomach, and did not seem conscious. _

_I lifted her up into the air and began walking towards the shining lake, where the Lady of the Lake resided. I thought perhaps Nimue could help. After I had been walking for awhile, Percival woke up. Her eyes opened in surprise and focused upon me. She murmured my name, then shut her eyes once more._


	3. Sir Percival: Entry 2

**Percival:**

_I opened my eyes. This time I noticed, I was laying on the ground. The sword had been removed, but I surprisingly felt no pain. I sat up and felt a small shock of pain, but I ignored it. Galahad glanced at me in surprise._

"You sure you should be getting up?"

"I'm fine."

"Try to take it easy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"No really. I'm serious. Take it easy for awhile."

"I heard you the first time."

"I thought you didn't take me seriously."

_I was beginning to be annoyed by the boy. Sure, he was a knight, and sure he was Lancelot's son, but he was really annoying. At the moment, he was talking about how I should really take it easy so I don't start internally bleeding again. _

"Do you ever shut up?"

_Galahad looked hurt. He stood up and looked at me expectantly._

"Can you walk or do you wanna fly some more?"

"I'll walk."

_I didn't want to owe him any more. I stood up. More pain. He must have seen me grimace, because he sighed as he walked with me._


	4. Sir Galahad: Entry 2

**Galahad:**

_Walking towards the Shining Lake with Sir Percival was not the most pleasant task. Every few minutes, she would grimace in pain. Awhile later, she cried out in pain._

"Are you sure you don't want to fly?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes…."

"Positively sure?"

"Yes! My God! Please just stop asking!"

_I sighed when she said this. We continued walking. When night fell, I suggested we take a break for her sake. Even when she sat down, I could tell she was in pain. I think she noticed me staring._

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Staring!"

"I'm not staring!"

"You were…."

"No I wasn't!"

"Whatever…."

_I'm pretty sure I blushed a lot during that conversation. I took a closer look at Percival. She really didn't look well at all._

"What are you staring at?"

"Uh…"_ I felt my face turning bright red._

"No. I'm really curious. I want an answer."

"You…You just…really don't look good."

"Well thanks."

"Not that way! I just meant…you look sick."

"Seeing as I was recently stabbed in the stomach, I'm not surprised."

_I laughed at that. _"Yeah…I guess…."

"I'm ready to continue now."

"No, your not. You need to rest."

"I'm fine Galahad!"

"No, your not Percival. We're setting up camp and resting."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"Oh well."


	5. Sir Percival: Entry 3

**Percival:**

_Okay. So I was in pain. I wasn't about to show that to Galahad. It would just give him another excuse to tell me to rest. I glanced over at him. He was kinda cute when he was asleep….CUTE? Whoah! I can't believe I just thought that….If I ever got involved with him….I would face Lancelot's wrath! And I did not want that to happen….Yet, I couldn't help but stare at Galahad's young, innocent ace as he slept. I realized it was the first time I had seen him without his helmet. No wonder he had such a weird helmet…his quills were arranged in a strange way on his head…It was kind of cute in a way… I drifted off staring at him. _

_The next morning I woke up and sensed a stranger. I immediately sought out some form of protection. Ah hah! Galahad's sword. I went to grab it, but I remembered only the purest of heart could touch it. And that definitely was not me._

_I looked behind me and saw that Galahad was staring at me as if I was crazy._

"Um…what are you doing?"

"Looking for some form of protection."

"From what…?"

"There's a stranger among us."

"Do you mean my friend Thresh?"

_That's when I met Thresh. The total jerk._

"Hey kitty cat!"

_I scowled. _"Don't call me that. I am Sir Percival, one of the knights of the round table. That is what you shall call me peasant."

_Galahad shot me a look, but I ignored it._

"Well…alright then….Sir Percival."


	6. Sir Galahad: Entry 3

_**Galahad:**_

_I sighed._

"Percival….Could you please be nicer to my friend?"

"That….Thing is your friend?"

_Her hands glowed with fire. That definitely took me by surprise._

"Gee, Thanks fire girl!"

"Guys…stop it. There's no reason to fight."

"Actually…"

"There's NOT."_ I interrupted._

_Percival sighed, but Thresh started chuckling._

"Hey Galahad! Your girlfriend's a feisty one!"

_I felt my face grow hot._

"You told him…I'm your girlfriend?"

_Percival confronted me. She sent a huge wave of flames at me. For a second, my only thought was 'I'm so dead.' Then, a moment before meeting a fiery death, I used my powers and flew above the giant wave of flame. Each time she sent another one, I had to fly higher._

"I swear, I didn't tell Thresh you're my girlfriend!"

"Yeah right! You're such a PERVERT!"

"I never said you're my girlfriend!"

"Stop lying!"

_The rapid bursts of flame she shot at me caught me off guard. A few of them hit me. I plunged to the ground and faded to the blackness._


	7. Sir Percival: Entry 4

**Percival:**

_The flare of rage I had when I sent the balls of flame at Sir Galahad dissipated as quickly as it appeared. When I saw Galahad unconscious on the ground, I felt extreme guilt._

"You do know I wasn't serious about Galahad calling you his girlfriend…"

"What?"_ I felt tears well up in my eyes. For some reason unknown, I had begun to care about Galahad deeply. I ran over to him and knelt down. I held him in my lap._

"Please Galahad, PLEASE! Wake up…."

"WAKE UP!"

_I checked his pulse. It was normal. He was breathing. What was wrong? I examined him more closely. I felt even more guilty when I saw the sever burns running up his arms, legs, and chest. That's when I did the craziest thing. I kissed him._


End file.
